h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 10: The Camera Never Lies
The Camera Never Lies is the 10th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on September 8th, 2006. Synopsis Zane tries to impress his dad by entering in the local film competition, filming his attempt to break his Dad's windsurfing record around Mako Island. He gets into trouble with sharks and unbeknownst to him, is saved by mermaid Rikki. Plot A short film contest on the subject of heroes captures the focus of the girls' attention, but a film about Emma's mother is not Rikki's idea of fun and she decides to use her abilities to capture some impressive underwater footage of sharks. Ineligible to compete himself as his father is on the judging panel, Zane recruits Lewis McCartney to document a recreation of his father's famous windsurfing trip to Mako Island and gets trapped by sharks on the shore. Luckily, Rikki was also there filming her "masterpiece" and manages to scare the sharks away with her powers. Rikki quits from the contest because she has to explain from where she shot the film. Emma also quits because her mother said she rescued Zane's father from drowning. Trivia * International Airdates: **Denmark: February 23, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 21, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the US on May 4, 2008. Allusions * Rikki heats up a ring of water around Zane, this is impossible, as even IF she is able to only heat up part of the water, the heat will instantly disperse to heat up its surroundings Notes * Second time Rikki heats the water up while someone is in it. * First event at JuiceNet Café. * Rikki shows some affection for Zane. Quotes :Lewis: Amazing. :Harrison: Not exactly the word I'd use. I've been at the juice bar hosing Wilfred down for two hours. He was about to go to the police. :Zane: It's your windsurfer, not his. :Lewis: Okay, maybe we should've asked, but this footage is fantastic. It'll make a great film. :Zane: You can't do that. :Harrison: I sponsored that competition. You think I want my son on public view looking like...that? :Zane: There was a 20-foot shark out there, Dad! There were heaps of them! :Harrison: Did you see anything? :Lewis: Well, um... :Harrison: I didn't think so. Zane created this charade because he knew he couldn't really break my record. Now get rid of that. :Lewis: No, no, no, no, no. I shot this footage; that disc belongs to me! It's mine. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron - Christopher Poree *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Young Harrison Bennett - Damien Bryson *Kid - Michael Harrison *Boy In Lewis' Film - Chester Whiting *Zane Windsurfing Double - Ian Greenleaf *Rikki Mermaid Double - Nicole Downes Gallery Zane Windboarding.png Zane Inside Circle of Bubbles.jpg Rikki With Camera.png Rikki Filming Sharks.png Rikki Swimming.png Emma & Rikki Swimming.png Emma Making A Movie.jpg Lewis2.3.jpg Rikki1.2.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes